Ordinary World
by maplewind
Summary: Not only has Emily been thrown into a different world she thought was make believe, but she arrives AFTER everything has been said and done. All she knows about the story is useless to her and to make matters worse, the ending isn't one she knows. Her goal? Survive long enough to get home to her fiancé and forget this trip. Easy right?


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm a little nervous about this as it's the first fic I've ever really posted. I tend to have A LOT of ideas for stories, but I never actually write them. So I'm posting this in hopes that it'll keep me motivated to finish it lol. Just a heads up, while this is the whole "girl falls into their world and goes on an adventure" type fic, I've shaken it up a bit (at least I'd like to think that). The timeline of this story actually takes place AFTER BotfA, and all three Durin family members are alive. So our heroine doesn't really know what to expect :3 But enough blather, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is a copy of The Hobbit**

The early summer morning would've been beautiful if it wasn't for the gathering storm clouds. The wind which carried it blew in sharp gusts, buffeting the woman who just stepped out of her house. In her left hand she carried a duffle bag and a backpack was slung over her right shoulder. She squinted up at the clouds before making her way to her car. After unlocking it, she carelessly threw her duffle bag in, then the backpack. With a slam she closed the door and leaned on the car, facing the house. The wind tugged at her brown hair, causing strands to come loose of the braid they were so carefully tucked into. She unsuccessfully tried to swipe them out of her face as she checked the time on her phone.

"C'mon Rick!" She shouted towards the house, "I need to leave before the storm hits!" The house door slammed as the man she was calling to ran out. He was smiling apologetically as he reached her, his chocolate eyes twinkling.

"Sorry love, I was just making sure you didn't forget anything." She smiled at his pet name for her and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm only going to be gone for a week honey, whatever I forget I can borrow from Alice. That's the benefit of having a best friend."

"Do you really have to be gone for a whole week Emily? It's gonna be lonely without you here."

Emily rolled her eyes and walked around to the drivers' door, Rick following closely. They had this conversation a million times before and she gave him the same answer.

"Rick, we're going to be married in three months. After that, we'll be going practically everywhere together. And while I'm looking forward to that, I need to take advantage of my freedom while I still have it. And you might as well enjoy it to while you still can. Cause in three months, we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Sommerson, then you'll NEVER be able to get rid of me." She said the last part with a laugh and climbed in the car. Rick chuckled with her and grabbed the door before she could close it. Leaning down he stared into her green eyes, then gave her a kiss. Pulling away he grinned lovingly at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Go, have fun. But make sure you call the moment you get there, or if you have any trouble."

"Will do. And thanks again for house sitting."

With a nod, he closed her door and stepped away as she started the car. As she pulled away from the curb, Emily rolled the window down, and, with one last wave and a call of "I love you!", she was off.

Rick stood waving until the car was out of sight.

"Love you to." He whispered. A boom of thunder caused him to look up at the angry sky then back to the direction the car went. _'Be safe love.' _With a sigh, Rick slowly walked back to the house and went inside.

Emily navigated the curvy roads leading from her rural house to town as carefully as she could. She never did like these roads; they always made her car sick. And at the speed one had to go down them, it made the thirty minute trip to town at least an hour. Her friend, Alice, lived five hours away from there.

_'As long as the weather holds up, I'll be able to make it in the six hours no problem._' She thought, looking nervously at the sky.

Fifteen minutes later, it started raining. With a groan, she slowed her car down and turned on her headlights. The rain, coupled with the dense trees around her, made the roads darker and even more treacherous. As she drove on, the rain became heavier, the car slower, and her mood more agitated.

"Could this get any worse?" She finally growled to herself. With a loud sound of static, the radio station she'd been listening to went out. Emily glared at the offending music player before muttering and switching it to the CD player. She waited a minute, and then the sound of a high pitched opera singer blasted though the speakers. With a yelp she turned down the volume, then changed CDs, muttering about her fiancé's taste in music. The next CD finally loaded and she recognized the music from The Hobbit.

"This'll work." She turned up the volume enjoying the beautiful music coming from her speakers. Her and Rick both enjoyed The Hobbit, although he was more of a Tolkien fan than she was. Rick had tried to get her to read Tolkiens' books, but all she could handle was The Hobbit. She mainly enjoyed the movies, especially the music. As the song wore on, she found her mood brightening and she started humming with the notes. Her mind started to drift and she unconsciously started speeding up, keeping up with the mood of the music. She rounded a bend and saw lightning strike a tree ten feet in front of her, causing it to fall onto the road. With a scream, Emily slammed on her breaks and jerked her steering wheel to the right. The car skidded sideways, smashing her into the drivers door. She screamed again and closed her eyes as the car spun out of control, her flailing hands accidentally unbuckling her seatbelt

Suddenly she saw a flash of white from behind her eye lids. All her hair stood on end and she had a copper taste in her mouth. She felt herself slowly slide out of her seat and then her stomach dropped as she as she realized she was falling. Both of her eyes flew open but all she saw was a blinding white light. She flailed all her limbs to try and stop her fall but to no avail. With one last scream, she closed her eyes and thought of Rick, and then everything went black.

Balin was sleeping peacefully, well as peacefully as one could in a drizzle, when he was awoken by murmuring. With a groan he shifted into a sitting position and looked about. He instantly found the source of the noise and smile to himself.

_'Should've known it'd be those three,'_ he thought fondly. The three in question were non other than Fili, Kili, and Bofur; though most of the noise was coming from the two bickering brothers, with Bofur throwing in the occasional remark. Balin stretched and stood, glancing at the sky as he did so. It was a bit past dawn by his reckoning, although it was hard to tell with the rain clouds. He slowly made his way to the small fire that they were all sitting around and nodded to Bofur as he came to a stop behind the brothers. They either didn't notice or chose to ignore him, their current debate seemingly more important.

"Now then lads," he spoke up, startling Kili out of a rather energetic flourish of his hands. "What's all the excitement about? I'm surprised the whole country side isn't up and about with the way you two were carrying on."

They both looked up at him and grinned, Fili having enough sense to look a bit sheepish. Kili spoke first. "Sorry Balin. Fili and I were just discussing what we're going to do once we see Bilbo again. Why, in just a week we'll be at his nice little home, telling him about our latest adventures!"

That's where Fili broke in. "And I was telling Kili that we haven't really had THAT many occurrences since leaving Erebor. In fact, that little hobbit has probably had a greater adventure traveling home than we have. He WAS in the company of Gandalf after all. Besides, it's nothing that hasn't happened to him already."

Kili looked like he was about to start arguing so Balin stepped in.

"Well I'm sure he'd still like to hear the stories, no matter how exciting or boring they are." He gave them each a pointed look. "Now then, Bofur," he continued. "What's for breakfast hmm? We can't be starting the day on an empty stomach." At the mention of breakfast, the two princes looked eagerly at Bofur.

"Well, I can't rightly say. We were lucky enough t' get this fire going, but I don't think it's big enough to cook anything over." The brothers groaned in unison and he shrugged apologetically. "Sorry lads, I'm afraid it's cold rations again." Balin grinned at the brothers and patted them on their backs.

"It won't do to fuss over it. There's naught we can do but stick it out till this accursed weather clears up. Till then, why don't we start packing up. We can eat on the road, and the sooner we get going, the sooner we'll be at our destination."

"I'll get Oin and Gloin up." Bofur offered and stood up to do just that. Balin walked back to his space then looked back at the brothers. Fili was already standing and stretching gingerly. Kili was slowly getting up, holding his side and wincing a bit. Once he was sure they were both steady on their feet he called out to them.

"Come on then lads, hurry it up!" They grinned at his smile and went to gather their things. His smile faltered once their backs were to him, watching as they slowly got their things together. He watched them from the corner of his eye while gathering his things. It was six months since the great battle at Erebor, and while none of them got through unscathed, the line of Durin got the worst of it. Balin felt his mind drift to the aftermath of that bloody battle.

_A red sun was setting on the field of battle. While the Eagles help had turned the tide, it had come too late. Everywhere he looked, Balin saw the bodies of friend and foe alike. He was staggering through the carnage, his eyes searching the faces of fallen dwarves, dreading that they might fall upon a member of the company. Feelings of relief and sorrow raged within his chest as every face he saw wasn't one of the group, but was a fallen brother nonetheless. _

_The group of warriors that Thorin had lead into battle had become scattered. The last Balin had seen of any company member was Dwalin fighting a group of orcs, with forces from Dain's army backing him up. He was headed to the hill where he last saw his brother when an anguished cry caused him to stop. It came again from somewhere to the left of him. He hurried as fast as his injured leg would allow, dread slowly settling in his stomach. Cry's had been sounding from everywhere in the battlefield, but this one sounded different from the others. As he got closer to the source of the wailing, he noticed others from the company coming from various directions._

_Dori and Ori were hobbling from his right, holding Nori between them. Up ahead he could make out Bifur signing hurriedly to his cousins. It seemed that Oin and Gloin weren't far behind. Balin did a quick count and the dread he was feeling sank even deeper in his stomach. They were only missing Dwalin, Fili, Kili…and Thorin._

_The cry sounded again, only this time he heard Khuzdul mixed in. His breath quickened as he realized the voice of his brother. The pain in his leg was all but forgotten as he ran up the hill. Dimly he noticed that the other dwarves were doing the same. Cresting the rise, his step faltered and he felt his breath catch in his throat. His brother's back was to him, but Balin could still see what he was bent over. Or rather who. Thorin, their leader and king, was laying in Dwalins lap, his crimson blood pooled around him. Eyes focused on the pair, Balin staggered down the hill, ignorant of the orc and goblin corpses that surrounded him. He was five feet from them when he stumbled on something. His gaze unwillingly fell to his feet and a strangled cry escaped his lips. Fili was lying face down, sword still in one hand, the other grasping Kili's arm. The youngest Durin lay on his back, eyes closed and face calm._

_Balin's leg finally gave out on him and he fell back, staring at the two brothers. He had seen far worse than this, but these two…_

"…lin."

_They were too young, and they were so still…_

"Bal…"

_It couldn't end like this._

"Balin!"

Balin blinked and came back to the present. The others were already by the ponies, Fili helping Kili get on his while Oin looked on.

"You alright there?" Bofur was standing next to him, on hand on his arm. Balin smiled and nodded. This seemed good enough for the hat wearing dwarf and with a clap on Balins shoulder, he went to get his own pony ready. Balin followed suite, sparing on last glance at the brothers. Kili was currently grinning triumphantly from atop his pony while Fili rolled his eyes at him. The white haired dwarf climbed onto his pony and, after making sure everyone was situated, motioned for them to move out.

They traveled at the pace they've held since leaving Erebor, slow enough to be comfortable but with a sense of purpose. The plain they were on was slowly turning into hills and Kili could see a small copse of trees about ten minutes ahead. He urged his pony to go a bit faster, wanting to get out of the drizzle as soon as possible. He was slowly pulling ahead of Fili when he got an idea.

"Hey Fi, bet you can't make it to those trees before me!" Fili saw where he was pointing and grinned.

"Oh you're on little brother!" He nudged his pony to go faster and was soon riding abreast with Kili. Laughing delightedly, Kili sped his pony up, Fili mimicking his action. Soon they had their ponies in a fast gallop, completely ignoring Oin's shouted curses from behind them. They were neck in neck when they reached the trees and with one last kick, Fili pulled ahead of his brother. With a whoop of triumph, the golden haired dwarf reigned in his mount and grinned at his brother as he came up behind him.

"Now then brother, you really shouldn't make bets you can't win." Kili's pout didn't last long as Fili started giggling. The younger brother couldn't help but join in and soon the two of them were laughing hard enough to irritate their still healing wounds. When the rest of the group arrived, Kili was coughing for breath and Fili was hunched over his mount wheezing. Oin immediately rode up beside the brothers and slapped them both on the back, hard.

"Now then," he began, ignoring their feeble protests, "If you two addle brained rogues would listen once in a while, you wouldn't be in such a mess. Princes you may be, but you're sorely lacking in the common sense department. Next time I warn ye not to go galloping off like a pair of deranged dwarflets, ye best listen. Understood?" His stern glare booked no argument and the brothers just nodded meekly, any air they had left used to regulate their breathing.

"Good. Off we go then, at a steady pace mind you." He nudged his pony onwards and the others followed, Bofur laughing at the lads as he past. Balin gave them a grin and Gloin offered wink of encouragement. The brothers shared a weak grin and followed the rest of the dwarves. The narrow trail forced them in a single line and Fili made his little brother go before him. He watched Kili as they went, noticing how he sat gingerly in his saddle.

'_That coughing fit probably didn't help his ribs any.'_ He thought with concern. About to voice his worry to Kili, his thoughts were interrupted by a strong peal of thunder and a flash of white. Fili's pony whinnied and started dancing around nervously. Trying to calm it down, he vaguely saw the other mounts were panicking as well. Suddenly, something flew across his vision startling him. He looked to his left and saw that it had come from the small hill they were by. Another object came tumbling down and hit Kili's pony on the flank, causing it to rear up in alarm. With a squawk of surprise, Kili lost his hold and tumbled off, rolling to avoid the hooves.

"Kili!" Fili was about to go help him when something hit him, hard. With a grunt, Fili found himself tumbling off his pony landing hard on his back. Whatever hit him followed suit and landed heavily on top of him, effectively knocking the wind from him. His vision swam as he tried to catch his breath and he heard the others calling to him faintly.

"I'm fine." He finally managed to wheeze. He heard footsteps and soon Kili was standing over him, a peculiar look on his face.

"What?" Kili continued looking at him, a grin slowly spreading on his face. Fili wiggled until he could get his arms on whatever was on him.

"You gonna help or what?" he asked Kili, who was currently grinning like a lunatic. When he made no offer to help, Fili muttered curses under his breath and started shifting the object. Whatever was on him was heavy and…squishy.

_'Wait, squishy?'_ The young dwarf finally looked at what was on him. He saw the arms that were sprawled to either side of him and realized he was level with a shoulder. His eyes followed the outline up to the left and saw brown hair in a messy braid. A faint breeze blew a strand onto his face and he caught a whiff of strawberries. Fili slowly raised his head and saw the rest of the body. The slender frame, the strange clothes, and the soft curves…

"Oh DURIN!" Fili realized where his hands were and quickly moved them to the figures shoulders. With a giant heave, he shoved the body off him and scrambled up, his face flaming red with embarrassment.

"You could've told me it was a woman!"

**A/N: And that's where I'll end it for now. Let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism. Also, if anyone wants to be a Beta let me know. Chapter two is coming soon!**


End file.
